


Waiting

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Where Lady Camilla is waiting...
Relationships: Camilla/Luna | Selena
Kudos: 7
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe, femslashficlets





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> for femslashficlets, 'close'

Selena finished her checks, the same as every night... Lady Camilla's suite was secure, perfectly clean, and without any hint that anything untoward might soon occur. 

Well, Selena thought as she glanced at Lady Camilla's shelves of poison, perhaps that was relative... 

But there was no reason to linger, not when her lady was waiting for her, for one last door to be closed and locked, for clothing to be shed, for two bodies on the bed... 

She closed the bedchamber door and slid the latch before looking to Lady Camilla, waiting, hungrily, on the bed. 

The wait was over.


End file.
